Sleeping on the job
by Whitesaber
Summary: Sometimes dreams can lead the way to something more.


**Sleeping on the job**

Part 1

"Mmmmm, that feels good" McGee was about to walk into Abby's lab when he heard those whispered words. Stopping short of the door he looked around to see if anyone else was near by but no one was there. So ever so slowly he made his was to the small window on the door and looked in. What he saw was not what he was expecting. There in the lab was Abby hunched over her desk, sleeping soundly. Quietly he opened the door and stepped in still listening to her talk in her sleep.

"Please don't make me beg" The moan that came with that sentience was not one of pain but of pure bliss. McGee wasn't sure what he should do, but he did know he has a good idea of who Abby was dreaming about. Walking up to Abby he placed his hand on her shoulder and shook it softly.

"Abby get up." No response. Damn… he knew that the object of her dreams would be coming down here soon.

"Abby, come on get up." He said it much louder shaking her shoulder harder. All he got were much louder moans and pleading words for her dream lover to continue.

Just then the door opened and in came Ziva holding a giant cup of orange soda and a huge Caf-Pow. Ziva looked over at the Abby and then McGee and whispered.

"I take it she fell asleep again"

McGee was in a panic. He knew Abby was having one of her "out of this world" sex dreams, but it just so happened that the other person in her dream was the New NCIS agent Ziva Davide. Quick think Ziva just said something, smiling he commented

"Yeah and trying to wake her up is like trying to wake the dead."

"I swear she works more hours then we do."

He prayed that Abby didn't moan to give away what type of dream she was having. Ziva placed the morning goodies on Abby's desk, looking down at the young Goth girl she whispered

"Maybe we should just get some wa…"

Just then Abby moaned and muttered  
"don't stop please"

Ziva quickly looked up at McGee and all he could do was give her a cat's out the bag smile.

"No wonder she doesn't want to wake up." She chuckled, Bending down and placed her hand on Abby's thigh, she began shaking it.

"Abby, wake up."

Nothing, although Ziva could have sworn she heard Abby mutter her name. She shook the young girl's leg again.

"Come on Abby" As if Abby heard Ziva's words, she tensed up moaning

"Oh gods yes" The strength of the orgasm sent Abby falling off her chair and right into Ziva arms. McGee laughed lightly and looked over at Ziva. Just like he knew Abby's secret love he also knew Ziva's. He stood there watching.  
Abby woke up with a start and looked directly up. Directly into Ziva's dark eyes, "Ummm what happened?" Abby liked being in her arms so she was gonna take what little she could but what she didn't realize was that Ziva was thinking the same thing. Ziva loved the feel of Abby in her arms, it was the closest thing she would ever get to actually having her and she was going to enjoy it while she could. Looking up at McGee and then back down at Abby she answered the question

"You woke yourself up & from what I can take of the dream you seemed to have enjoyed it." Abby looked down and blushed. Oh she remembered the dream alright. She remembered how Ziva kissed her, explored her in ways she could never have even thought of, how she spoke to her in Hebrew & English. How it felt to be in her arms. She so wanted it to be real, but she knew that Ziva didn't feel the same. Shaking her head she slowly began the task of getting up. Ziva felt her move and helped her up. She had to put some distance between her and Abby. She could still hear Abby's moan and it was driving her mad, so moving away from the warmth that was her secret she smiled

"Gibbs wants to know when the samples will be ready."

Abby moved over to the desk and took a sip of the new drink.

"Should be ready in an hour, I would have had them done but..." McGee Chuckled and answered for her

"You got a little busy." He got a slap on the shoulder for that

"You have been picking up too many bad Habits from Tony." He shrugged.

"I will tell Gibbs you said about an hour." Quickly Ziva moved around them and headed to the door only to be stopped by Abby's voice

"Hey this is huge. Where did…" Abby looked over at the Caf-Pow. She quickly looked up at Ziva. Ziva looked over her shoulder, smiled

" A gift for someone I love" and left the lab leaving a very confused McGee. Looking over at Abby

"Was that Hebrew?"

All Abby could do was nod her head. Reason being was she couldn't get over the fact how her body responded to the sound of Ziva's voice as it said those words… words that she didn't have any idea what the translated into. All she knew was that she wanted to hear it again and again, preferably in the midst of passion.

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel?" Taking the Caf-Pow, she looked it over. She just couldn't bring herself to drink it.

"I can't McGee. I just can't."

"Why?"

Abby couldn't explain it to him. Although he did figure out her secret that didn't mean she was going tell him the details.

"Just leave it at that okay."

McGee knew why. Yeah everyone thought he was just a computer geek but he knew more then he let on. His best friend at MIT was the total opposite of him. Just like Abby was but were as Abby more Goth, Maria was more a mix of it all, but what he remember most right at this moment was something she had told him about love.

"You know something, Abby. I think you're just scared. Scared that you will lose her like we lost Kate, there is just a slight difference though. You loved Kate, but you're in love with Ziva. Take a chance Abby before you lose it and never know what it was like having it." He walked up to her and placed his hand on her heart.

"Start listening to your heart and stop listening to your head. Its love and you deserve it." He turn to head back to the office upstairs but right before he closed her door he looked at her and spoke

"So does she." With that he left Abby to think.

_One Week Later_

Ziva stared at the computer screen. She had finished the report on the case, logged it in, and sent a copy to Gibbs, McGee & Tony. Now all that was left was to head to the house and get some sleep. She was totally exhausted. She hadn't slept a good four hours in at least three days. Every time she would try and sleep the nightmare would come through. Death was not a pretty thing no matter how you looked at it. Especially when the death centered on someone you are in love with. Stretching she leaned back in her chair & yawned, her eyes disobeying her, they closed. Slowly the world began to fade to a black as the dreamscape began.

_Ziva found herself by her desk listening to Abby's voice laughing about something Gibbs had just said. Looking around she could see McGee smiling, Tony pouting about what ever was mentioned. She wondered what would cause such a face on Tony, so she asked what was going on. The others turned towards her smiling, laughing as they began to tell her about some new obsession Tony was raving about. Then suddenly a shot rang out, She watched in horror as Abby began to fall to the floor, blood flowing freely from a wound near her stomach. _

" _NO!" Quickly Ziva ran to Abby's side, placing pressure on the wound, hoping, Praying that she could get the bleeding to stop, but Abby's life was gradually seeping away. As she looked around to try and find where the bullet came from, she saw Ari in the window looking at her with a wicked smile. All her anger and hatred for what he had done to Abby came to the surface. Without thought she removed her gun, took aim, and shot him just as he had shot Kate, straight through the forehead. Turning her attention back to the girl in her arms, she continued to hold pressure over the wound, not really paying attention to what was going on around her. Even though she could hear Gibbs yelling for someone to call 911, McGee Running to get Ducky, while Tony was yelling on the cell phone, but none of that matter to her. All that mattered was Abby. Pulling Abby closer to her body, she began to cry, whispering to the wounded woman that had caught her heart. _

"_Abby please don't … don't die." Abby tried to speak but it came out all garbled, Ziva placed a finger on her lips._

" _Shhhh, save your strength. Dr. Mallard will be here soon… He'll be able to help you." Her voice caught as she spoke tenderly, knowing that a wound like that was most likely fatal. Abby looked up at Ziva, and then slowly she faded away._

"_No… no please don't … not now... Not before I can tell you." Ziva's tears ran freely down her face dropping one by one onto the now dead woman's cheek. Clutching her tighter Ziva murmured into Abby's ear, hoping that the departing spirit would hear it. _

"_ I love you" _

" NO!" Was all Abby, Gibbs and McGee heard when stepping out of the elevator. Quickly they ran over to source of the scream and saw Ziva sleeping in her chair, head down on her desk.

" I told her to go home and get some sleep" Muttered Gibbs. He knew Ziva had not been sleeping well ever since the case started. He had a pretty good reason why. This case was a lot like Kate's death. Everyone was having trouble with it but especially Ziva. Suddenly to everyone's surprise they saw tears and heard her speak out

"Abby please don't … don't die. No. No please don't... not now... not before I can tell you." McGee looked over at Abby and saw her face. Total shock was all he could read. Quickly he went over to Ziva and tried to wake her

"I love you. " McGee knew those words. He had asked Ziva a while back how you would say I love you in Hebrew and those were the words.

"Ziva come on it's just a dream." Shaking her was not the best thing he could have done. All of a sudden he found himself laying face first against the floor with Ziva pinning him down. She began yelling at him. Gibbs Quickly picked her up and tried holding her but to no avail. She moved out of his grasp, and began staking up to McGee. He looked directly into her eyes and realized what was happening.

"Boss she is having a night terror." He ducked out of reach. They all heard her saying little things about death, killing and to McGee the most important thing, Her love for Abby. Gibbs tried again to reach for Ziva but all he got was a bloody nose.

"Don't boss. If you try to wake her it will make it worse on you and her. Abby get in front of Ziva" Abby & Gibbs just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Just do it. Trust me okay. Get in front of her and let her know who you are. She'll respond" Abby shook her head but did as she was told. Moving into Ziva's line of sight, Abby spoke

"Ziva it's me Abby." That got the Israeli woman's attention. She ran up to Abby speaking to her " you're alright! You're not dead! Thank the gods…I love you so much" With those last words she grabbed Abby and held her tightly to her, kissing her. Abby couldn't believe it. Something she had only dreamed of was actually happening. Ziva was kissing her. She almost forgot to respond to it, the key word being almost. Her body quickly took over and she could feel her hands wander into Ziva's hair deepening the kiss. She didn't want this to end but as the minutes passed she heard someone talking to her.

"Abby tell her it's alright. That you're safe and so is she. Tell her that everything will be okay" It was Tim; she didn't want to listen to him all she wanted to do was lose herself in the warmth of the body before her. Lay this beautiful woman down and make love to her for hours. But she wanted Ziva to be awake and not in the middle of a terror dream. So saying a small prayer for strength Abby pulled away. Looking into Ziva's eyes she spoke in hush tones, repeating what McGee had said. To everyone's amazement Ziva looked down. Then right back at Abby, "Don't leave me."

"I won't, I promise."

Ziva closed her eyes, then feel into Abby's arms, fast asleep.


End file.
